valentines day
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: the flock moved into Ella's house but has max changed and what does fang think. do the flock break up again or can max and fang fix this?


**Okay hi, I was bored so I wrote this, it was going to be a retake of max and fang breaking up in the 3****rd**** book but I decided to do something different that way I wouldn't have to go look for my book cuz im lazy that way :P**

**Disclaimer: me: *holds MR books tightly* does it look like I claim?**

**Eva: *pops in randomly* uuummm kinda… HI BEST BUDDEH!**

**Me: that was weird…**

**Iggy: *walks by***

**Eva: IGGY OMG *runs up and hugs him.**

**Hannah: randomly pops in* YOU HAVNT FINISHED THE CHAPPI! OMG IIIIGGGYYYY! *also runs up and hugs him***

**Iggy: OMG PEOPLE!**

**Me: now why where you yelling at me Hannah?**

**Hannah:*sighs dreamily* iggy… oh um I don't know AND DON'T CARE ANYMORE**

**Me: thanks iggy! ^.^**

**Iggy: *grunts* stupid fangirls wheres fang when you need him**

**(Sorry random mood XD)**

"How could you be so self centered max!?" fang whisper yelled at me.

"Oh just because im keeping my family safe means im self centered!"

"You just found out about them being your family! Do we even mean anything to you anymore?!"

"Why would you even ask that!?"

"Because that's how it feels!"

"Well im sorry for trying to keep other people safe from what we suffered from! We both know how that felt why make other people face that!"

"Wow do you even know that itex is after them! The flyboys could be attacking us from the freaking chip you have!"

"Oh now its MY fault that were being attacked!!"

"Maby it is! They only want you! Why don't you go save your new family and turn yourself over! Hell we'll fall apart without you but why do you care when you have your REAL family, and their not trying to make you a public freak show!"

"what the hell fang! You think just because I found my real family im going to forget of you guys and do what I can to save them and not you! I do care, I cant believe that you can even think that for one second that I wont try and save you too! You're my true family!"

"prove it max! prove it! How you have been acting makes it seem like you don't care! So

why do we have to believe that you care!"

I could hear sniffling in the next room, the flock was listening in.

"Okay fang, I don't care as soon as I had the chance to actually live with my real family I totally just stopped caring! That's how it works in your mind huh fang! You cant even think for one second that I could care for someone else besides you and the flock! Go ahead and think what you want fang im tired of your shit! Ove been with you your while life and I've protected all of you sense we all met for my entire life fang! And you just decide that as soon as I find another family im going to forget about you. Go ahead and

doubt all I've done just because Im protecting someone else besides you guys!"

There was a pause, and I could hear fang breathing.

"Okay max I don't have the right to question all that because you met your real family but I do when you start treating us like we don't exist anymore! When you stop acting like you do care!

"maby we can take our chances by our selves see if we can survive without you if none of us is a good leader then we can all go our separate ways then! But its better then being with someone who doesn't care about us! Lets see how well you survive if it is the chip leading all the flyboys to us, how you can fend fighting them alone because we wont be here! Have fin with you new family max! were out of here!"

He walked out the door and slammed it shut. I heard the faint tone of fangs voice, probably telling everyone to pack their bags and get ready to leave.

I heard the flocks footsteps and the rustling of them looking through their rooms to find what they needed to take with them. About ten minutes later I heard fang open his window and they all flew out.

I collapsed onto my bed, tears flowing down my face and shaking. This time I new he was gone and never coming back, we had taken it to far this time. Maby it was a bad idea moving into my mom's and Ella's house.

I looked at my clock; it was 2:05 AM on February 14th, Valentines Day. We had broken up on Valentines Day, which made it all the worse.

_**My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night**_

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)


End file.
